eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Natasha Xanders
Natasha Xanders was a young cadet aboard the USG Cygnus, as it disappeared in the Frontier outside of the Galactic Alliance. When the Cygnus came across an abandoned alien vessel while trying to find their way back, they discovered it was infested by Symbiotes, which took over most of the crew and slaughtered the rest. Natasha was taken over by a just-born Symbiote, disconnected by the Collective, as one of the survivors managed to throw her into a cryo-stasis chamber, and jettisoned her into space. The Falcon managed to pull her in, but they got into a tussle until the Symbiote tried to bond with Isaac and Natasha together. However, something caused it to calm down, allowing Natasha control again. After her story with them was panned and explained, they invited her and Frenzy (the symbiote bonded with her) to join them, to be part of Jeff’s ‘Wrecker’ Squad. Characteristics *'Name': Natasha ‘Nattie’ Xanders *'Age': 18-19 *'Hair': Black with violet stripes *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Coffee, Isaac *'Dislikes': Bigots, Prejudice, onions, Frenzy breaking stuff *'Family': Unknown (deceased?) Appearance Human/Casual Symbiote SIG Background Natasha Xanders was a child born of American and Russian descent; both parents were Russian but she was born on American soil. Her parents had a history of being related to the first astronauts of the Russian NASA Project. However, times were tough as New York was in a sort of Neo-Depression, with no jobs for astronauts after the moon was colonized. As such, Natasha spent most of her times in the slums where she and her mother worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. She was apparently scouted by military recruits after saving some slum children from a group of rich kids who were abusing them for sport. She spent most of her time weightlifting and bodybuilding, although visibly she can’t be seen with heavy muscles, through demonstration, she’s a lot stronger than she looks. Acceptionally gifted in military training, she rose through the ranks when she reached Jeff’s level, making her a member of the Wrecker Squadron: a junior elite of hard-hitting soldiers similar to Navy Seals or Marine Green Berets. At the age of 16, she and her parents were recruited by a Weyward Space Program called Project: Black Hole. The mission was to take an experimental vessel for Intergalactic Travel, the USG Cygnus, into a Black Hole to travel to the other ends of the unknown Universe, and then come back using the same way. Using special shielding, they managed to go on through, and discovering a whole new universe separate from their own. After nearly mapping the area, they decide to go back, until they took a stop. There, they found an abandoned alien ship adrift in space. Deciding to board it to collect samples for study, they board in discovering the place almost abandoned, with a hive of strange eggs. One of the eggs opened, releasing a strange slime-based creature that latched onto Natasha’s father, creating a dangerous being calling itself Tyrant. What followed next was all the eggs hatching, unleashing liquid-like lifeforms that latched on to the first being they came into contact with. Natasha did what she could, as she managed to either kill or save as many as possible. She managed to save Estelle Thompson, the daughter of the lead scientist of the ship, as well as an experimental gorilla named Daulf, in one of the escape exploration vessels. Unfortunately, she was caught and bonded with one of the creatures, but managed to gain enough free will to lock herself in a cryo-stasis chamber, and have herself jettisoned out into the far reaches of space. The Symbiote-Thing Personality Natasha has been shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong-willed, short-tempered, impulsive, forceful and quite feisty. Despite her tough attitude, Natasha is actually quite sensitive and gentle, however after the death of her parents aboard the Cygnus, she doesn't show this side much anymore. In spite of this, she is welcomed fondly into the Falcon, which becomes a significant factor in her character development. While wearing Frenzy, she is more rebellious and wild, meaning she’s like a feral wild animal in ferocity. In Battle, the two are aggressive, often ruthless, and opportunistic. She is very confident in her abilities and her capabilities, with or without her symbiote. However, despite being one of the very best fighters aboard the Falcon, if not the very best, she is not indestructible. While not fighting, she tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Isaac into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amount of either sake or coffee (which she’s addicted to it). Skills/Abilities Powers *'Orange and Black Symbiote - Frenzy': Her symbiote, despite being young, possesses all the attributes that normal symbiotes possess, along with unique abilities of its own. Unlike the other symbiotes, Frenzy doesn’t try to take over the mind of her human host. Instead, the symbiote actually thinks and voices its opinions to the human host. The symbiote usually speaks when the host is in her "human form". In addition, she seems to have a much stronger resistance to sonics and intense heat compared to Tyrant and Wrath, though this does not mean that Frenzy is more resistant to violent urges: she can get carried away with violence, even if it's over something petty. :*'Superhuman Strength': She possesses vast superhuman strength, and is stronger than her parents combined. Depending on how angry or upset she gets, she grows to a much larger more feral size, with large claws and vicious fangs. She is strong enough to defeat two heavy tank hitters at the same time without effort. :*'Superhuman Speed': She can move or run at speeds greater than any normal human being. *Superhuman Stamina: She can exert herself for at least 48 hours until fatigue impairs her. :*'Superhuman Agility': Her agility is superior to any normal human being. :*'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are superior to any normal human being. :*'Superhuman Durability': She is much more resistant to injury than others, but still has the traditional symbiotes weaknesses but to a very minor degree. The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Natasha's body much harder and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Xanders can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. She is durable enough that she can withstand multiple barrages of high caliber weapons such as machine guns from close range completely unperturbed, can withstand blows from superhuman beings. She also possesses an extreme resistance to pain, and seems to feel it only to a certain extent. :*'Camouflage Capabilities': The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. :*Wall Crawling: She has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. She can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': She can heal at speeds much faster and much more efficiently than a normal human. :*'High Energy Generating': Like all symbiotes, Natasha’s can generate its own plasma and shoot it out defensively from firearm-based constructs made from the Symbiote, either on arms or by tentacles popping out of her back. It is said this ability rivals Kori’s sunbolts or on equal ground to it. :*'Constituent-Matter Generation (Hair and/or Tentacles)': An ability unique to Natasha's symbiote, Frenzy can extend her hair-like tendrils to lash at or encircle her foes. She can also generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of her body, which she often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. ::*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Natasha can morph sections of her body, such as her hands, feet, hair, or breasts/butt into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Or she can make cannon or gun barrels in order to shoot out the Plasma Energy her symbiote generates. Natasha can also detach these bladed weaponry if she chooses to. For example, she often forms spikes that she expels from her body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from her body after a period of about 30 seconds. :*'Space Flight': She can use the Matter Manipulation to form jet packs on her back and feet, enabling her to fly. Though if she can do intergalactic travel still remains to be seen. :*'Deep Space Survival' Skills *'Military Training' :*'Hand-to-Hand Combat' :*'Survival Training' Equipment *'Symbiote – Frenzy' Relationships Natasha’s Relationships Gallery Natasha Xanders, Earth casual, anatomy, and Tattoo.JPG|Human and Anatomy Natasha Xanders, Symbiote Frenzy SIG.JPG|Symbiote SIG, casual, and Frenzy Voice Actor Allison Keith Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Cygnus Category:Wrecker Squad Category:Jeff's Love Interests